Divergent Resurrection
by 954kay
Summary: Tris, alive! There will be a not so shocking to us suprise, but to Four and Tris...


**Continuing Resurrection**

 **This is for Allison, Amy, and Natalie!**

Chapter 1 Eveline, the grandma "Four, when is lunch" I said in a annoyed voice. "Tris, you ate lunch two hours ago" he said with a concerned look on his face. "No, that was the kids they drove me up the wall with their winning , I had no chance to eat anything". I told him. I walked along the tracks of the train. I wondered to myself, am I happy with my life. I don't know if the whole kid thing is working out for me…. I almost wanted to give them away.. I just wasn't feeling any affection towards them. I felt my feet rumble under my toes. I was going to go run with Amar. I wanted to get to know him better, I wanted to know what he had to say about my mom. I also really needed to get some baby weight off. I didn't move off the tracks. I hear someone say "so.. you're the person that got Four to learn how to love". It was Amar. "you already know me" I said and grinned at the ground. "Yeah, but, I wanted to run with Tori and Budd, but, they had other plans". Tori was keeping to herself latley, I was driven to check on her, but, something told me that it was better to just keep some space too. A black blur suddenly landed in front of me. It was a woman, a gray streak across her hair. "I wanna see the kids" she said, Evelynn. My eyes widened. "I..uh Four.. uh.., I guess so.. IF you think Four will be okay with it", I said stuttering. she replied "I'll go get Marcus, and we can all sit around a dinner table, and see what everyone thinks.. I JUST WANNA SEE THEM!" My eyebrows furrowed, "fine, but if Four asks, I NEVER gave you approval, got it?" She grinned a sickening grin, I noticed one of her teeth were gone, I cringed, felt hot blood go through me. "Sorry Amar, I have to go, go make sure no one kills anyone". He shrugged, and I sprinted to abandoned abnegation, that we were staying. Eveline somehow beat me there, she saw the kids sitting in Tobias lap, one climbing his back. I would laugh if it weren't for Eveline. When I got there, Eveline was cradling the kids in her arm. Four walked over to me "she offered to babysit" he said, then he shrugged. "Where are we going" I said, holding his hand. "I guess we should go somewhere where we wouldn't go with the kids, do something we wouldn't do with the kids, and say something we wouldn't say around the kids, because, I don't know how long it will be before someone offers to babysit". "let us eat cake", I say, and we race each other to the train. I stand on the ledge, and he sets his position to jump off the train. I jump onto the building, then Four does too, we race to the ledge off the pit. We laugh, and then Tobias says "aren't you dauntless", he laughs then pushes me off the ledge, and I scream, and laugh at the same time. I land, then before I can get off the net, he lands laughing. We walk into the fear simulator, we go in together, this time we go into my fear landscape my fears have changed to : ,getting pregnant Four dying, The outsiders searching the land to find and kill divergents, my kids dying, Caleb and Marcus killing everyone I care about, and people coming back from the dead to get revenge from me. Four comes out, and says "Eric, you are scared of Eric coming out of the dead"? "They raised me from the dead" I said and laughed. We walked into the cafeteria, and we found the mix for dauntless cake, I don't know how, but Four knows how to make cake. We frost it. I put some frosting on his face, then I laugh, he put some frosting on his hand and said "You have to put tension here", and he runs toward me. I run laughing. He follows me. I run into his room, then I stop in my tracks. There is what looks like blood on the wall, that is written to say "Divergents will die, we are coming for you Tobias Eaton". I hid in his closet. He comes in, and then, he sees my foot, and then walks into the closet, he smears the frosting across my face, I wash my face off, he follows me to wash off his face, I never imagined seeing him standing here, in the girls bathroom. It never stopped him before, he probably would've done it anyway. I walk out of the closet. I ask him who would have wrote that. Chapter 2 Uriah I woke up, where I was, I had no clue at first. I tried to get up, but I kept falling back. Then I realize I am in the net. Marlene is on the ground with a bottle of who knows what in her hand. Uriah is beside her. I look for Tobias. I am a little nervous when I see the bottles of liquor beside the net. I get up, then I look in the cafeteria, nope. The training room, nope, his room nope, the bathroom, nope. I finally find him hanging half off the chasm, his legs sticking out, he has a bottle of liquor in his hands, I look at the grin on his face, though i know he is asleep, and for some reason, I don't wanna know what made him grin like that. I feel cold, too cold. I look down at my clothes. I am wearing a shirt/bra looking thing, like the one Christina wears. I am also wearing really small shorts. I take Fours arms, and I drag him up. He wakes up with a sudden laugh, and he stumbles around, then I can tell, he was still drunk. He said "Tris, what about the time when-", his sentence is cut off when he falls down. "Four"! I say, then I fall down with him, he must've pulled me down. I laugh, then I walk over to Uriah. "Woah girl", he says. "What", I ask him with a contorted face. "Do you remember last night"? "No", I say, then look at Marlene. "Well, I have rather not say", he says then laughs and adds "yeah, cake, chasm, guns, and more". I rolls my eyes. Four comes over rubbing his forehead, "what happened he says. Uriah rolls his eyes. Marlene gets up, then stumbles down, I guess the alcohol has affected her a lot. She finally gets up, and laughs. We go to Fours room, so that-well, I really don't know why. I look at his wall. It says "Jeanine is ALIVE", it startles me. Four just laughs at it. Chapter 3 Surprise, not guest Four and I walk home, with our hands linked. When we get there, there are Erudite cars EVERYWHERE. We start to sprint to our home. That's when we see someone…. JEANINE. She is arguing with Evelyn. I meet Jeanine's eyes. She walks over to me and says "you really think, that just because some random people can rise you from the dead, and my Erudite people can't or something, or do I really look so bad, that you have to gawk like that". I raise my fist then put it back down. I clear my throat "You were supposed to be put in the bottom of an ocean, DEAD". Four looks at Evelyn, and says "desavoue, much"? I have to hold in a laugh. Jeanine looks at me, and asks if we can talk alone, and at first, I don't trust her, but there is something different about the way she is acting. I follow her to the back of the house. She says "the factions are dead, there are no leaders, no trader, no nothing…. Inside the gates. I have not been outside yet, we should form another community", she gulps then says "a human is not supposed to be, just brave, or just kind, or just one thing, a human needs to be whatever they want, whenever they want or need, when people need to be honest to someone, they should be honest, when they need to be kind, etc.". I just stare, biting my lip. "Yeah, that will work, but we should live out of the city", I say. She looks scared at the idea. I look at her tattered dress. I agree with her mostly, but, for now, I was enjoying playing around in dauntless. "We could make dauntless an area that anyone can play on, whenever they have time". I am pleased to the idea. I agree by nodding my head. We walk out, and Four walks to me, close, like he is trying to protect me from what she said, though he knew, that if she anything, most likely, I would've stopped her. He takes my hand, not to hold it at first, but to check and see if there is a simulation in me. I forgot, how can we trust her, with all she has done, HOW? I take Four's arm, and I pull him over, so I can talk to him. I look at Jeanine and say "um.. so yeah, you can deal with this for now, but, I think it is time for a dauntless…. meeting, yeah meeting" She looks at me confused, then me and Tobias, and we run to the dauntless compound. Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Shauna, Christina, Peter, and Will see us, and they start running too. We go to Zeke's apartment, to play one of the most interesting games, truth or dare. Truth or Dare We start automatically. "Peter , Truth or dare" Zeke says. "dare" Peter replies. "I dare you to go tell Jeanine that you love the way her hair looks, then run your fingers through her hair", Zeke says. Peter cringes, and then takes off his shirt, to a muscles that I never would have guessed to exist on him. "Four, you know the question" Peter said with a smirk. Four looks nervous, he finally says "dare". "Ok, I dare you to…. do seven seconds of heaven with anyone but Tris". Four doesn't hesitate, he gets up and grabs Christina's arm. Her eyes go wide. I hear them talking, which I guess is a good sign. I trust Four anyway. I guess…. Christina comes out laughing. Four comes out with a grin on his face, so as you can guess, I gave him a puzzled look. He whispered a joke in my ear, and I bursted out laughing. "what, happened, Tris gonna rip your head off" Peter says relaxed in his chair. Four just smirks, we both like to keep Peter in suspense. Peter makes a kissy face at me. I walk over to him with my lips puckered. I get closed to him, I lean in, I can hear someone grunt. I punch Peter in the gut instead of kissing him, I mean, why would I? I realize that Four is standing up, he has a mad look on his face, but when he realizes that I punched Peter, it turns into a smirk. Uriah was sitting by Four, but when I walk over to Uriah, he makes a pucker face, and then he sees the glare, he stumbles out of his seat, to another one on Marlenes lap, then he falls. I don't even suppress the laugh. I hold Four's hand. "Mar, truth or dare" Four says with a grin. "Duh Dauntless Dare" she says then falls to the floor with Uriah for some reason. " I dare you to jump into the pit, when it is filled with dauntless cake" Four says. "Ok, but where will we get the cake" Mar says. Four points to himself, then jogs to the kitchen. Christina gets out a camera. "Well, we shall continue while they are gone, now Peter, dauntless or pansky" Zeke says. "Dare dude, lets get this over with" Peter says. "Ok, I dare you to let Christina give you a makeover, then go to Eric's office, then ask him if you want to ride on the train in the sunset" Zeke says laughing. Peter looks down at himself, he realizes, that he already has took his shirt off so he didn't have to do a dare. "Oh, what do I have to lose" Peter says then jogs out of the room. He comes back and he is laughing, "He said, he might as well join so he's not part of these dares anymore" Peter says panting. Eric walks in and sees me and Four holding hands, I feel my stomach lurch, at the same time, Four and my grip gets tighter. Marlene is on her way up to the top of the pit. We hear a scream, and we all run out, Marlene jumps and dauntless cake is everywhere, some gets on me and I smear on the next person beside me, which is Christina. She smears it on Eric. Marlene is eating the cake. Uriah jumps in and screams, in a matter of a minute, we are all in the net, screaming and having fun, and surprisingly Eric is laughing, it doesn't take me long to figure out he is drunk. I walk around to get away from the noise for a second. I trip on a box and hit the wall.  
Secrets will be told That's when I found out that the "wall" was not a wall at all, it was a door, and I opened it. I walk in and I see something big deep and blue, and POOL! I scream and I jump around and I hit something soft, yet hard at the same time, Four. He laughs at me, and I embarrassedly tuck my hair in. We race each other to tell everyone "A POOL" we say in unison. We run back while people follow us. "HOLY PANSKY" Uriah says, then jumps into the secret pool. It doesn't take long for everyone to jump in the pool. Cake floats around in the pool. I feel a hand pull me down, Four, he goes underwater with me, I smile then I bob my head up. I get out of the pool, I see another door, I walk in it, inside it is an arcade. I see Four diving in the water, and I wave to Four, he gets out. "We can keep the arcade secret, and let them have the pool" I say. Four nods, then he jumps back in the pool. I walk around to the edge of the pool and stick my toes in the water. "HEY. JUST BECAUSE WE FOUND SOME RANDOM DAUNTLESS POOL, DOESN'T MEAN THAT TRUTH OR DARE IS OVER" Zeke shouted from the diving board. He slips of, and falls into the pool. Uriah jumps up and shouts "ERIC, Candor or, dauntless". Eric stumbles around and says "dauntless". "Ok bro, Uriah says, then he looks around and puts a smirk on his face. "Go down the hallway, and drag the next person you see into the pool" Uriah says. Eric walks out. A few seconds later I look up to see a raging Tori walking out of the pool soaking wet. "WHAT THE FLIP WAS THAT"!? She looks at Eric, walks over to him, punches him, then puts a smile on her face and says "a pool? I never knew we had one, anyway, is this truth or dare"? She looks around as people start going underwater, I realize that I am not even in the pool. I am the only one not hiding. She looks at me. "I..uh… no… uh.. this is just a…. dauntless … um.. get-together..yeah, that's what this is". I say stuttering. She looks at me. "I want to play, so you don't have to lie". I dive into the pool, where I see Tobias's head bobbing out of the water, he catches me then brings me down, I laugh underwater. Will is underwater, but his face is blue, and Christina's makeup is running down her face.  
Grafitti I wake up, in the net.. again. I look around, Four is on the net too, there is cake everywhere from Marlenes dare. I just put my head back in the cake to rest my head, then I head to Four's room. His wall now says: JEANINE GETS WHAT SHE WANTS. I look around, wondering who would do this.. who knows about Jeanine, the dauntless compound, and Four's room. CALEB? PETER? ERIC? I rule out Peter and Eric, they would just tell me if they wanted something done, or they just do it, they don't play the mystery game. Why would Caleb do this, I think in my mind, did he do this, he is smart, I have an idea. I wake Zeke up, though, I could've just asked Four, I drag him to the control room, and I tell him to roll the footage. Zeke rolls the footage, and we see someone in a black suit spray painting the wall. I just stand there confused. I look for Four, I see him talking to Caleb. There is something they are talking about… all I hear is "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT" then comes the punch RUMOR HAS IT Caleb swings at Four, and it hits him and Four grabs his arm, and it stops Caleb from hitting him. . "WHAT is going on", I say and get between them. Caleb raises his arm at me. I grab his arm, and then push him backwards. "Rumor says that some dauntless killed Susan, then it got to the rumor that you and I killed her to get back at Caleb" Four says. I look at Caleb and say ."I AM NOT A TRAITOR LIKE YOU ARE, OK, do you get that, I don't murder the innocent," I look at Four, that was one of his fears, I see him shudder. I put my hand on his shoulder. "IF you did that, you will pay Four, and you Tris" He says, though he looks at Four the whole time. I scowl, and Four gets in front of me. "You have no evidence, and why would you think we would do that" Four says, then I pull him back. "To get revenge, Four, you have hated me from the start, and Tris has hated me since I became Erudite", Caleb says. I look up, and close my eyes, what is wrong with him, I think in my mind. I hear footsteps, Zeke "TRUTH OR D-" "no", I say cutting of his sentence, leaving it in thin air apparently, but Zeke stands there frozen, waiting for another response, Caleb walks over to him. "Is that all you stupid dauntless do around here, play truth or dare, until someone is too embarrassed to do anything, or everyone just leaves, THE WORLD HAS BROKEN DOWN, and all you can think about is games, GAMES"!? Caleb says, his face is red. Zeke just stands there and says "well, genius boy doesn't want to play, how bout you Four"? Four follows Zeke, and so do I, so I don't play truth or dare, I just watch. I am just so glad everything is over with... well.. at least that's what I think...


End file.
